falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vault 22
(Eingangshalle) (Sauerstoffaufb.) (Nahrungsprod.) (Gemeinschaftsräume) (Schädlingsbekämpfung) |fußzeile = Das Äußere der Vault 22 |terminal =Vault 22 Terminal Einträge }} Die ist eine von der Vorkriegs-Firma Vault-Tec gebaute Vault. Ihre Aufgabe war die Erforschung und Entwicklung von Nutzpflanzen, Sauerstofferzeugung und Schädlingsbekämpfung, angepasst an die Bedingungen in einer Vault. Dadurch sollte die Eigenversorgung der Vaults verbessert werden. Geschichte Vault 22 liegt westlich von New Vegas in der Mojave-Wüste und wurde als Forschungs- und Entwicklungs-Vault konzipiert. Das Ziel der hier arbeitenden Wissenschaftler war es, Pflanzen zu erforschen und zu züchten, die auch unter den widrigen Bedingungen des postnuklearen Ödlandes gedeihen sowie die Schädlingsbekämpfung zu verbessern. Die Flora sollte widerstandsfähig gegen Radioaktivität werden, mit unzureichenden Lichtverhältnissen und Wassermangel zurecht kommen und eine erhöhte Sauerstoffproduktion aufweisen. Ausserdem sollten sich die so gezüchteten Pflanzen selbstständig gegen etwaige Schädlinge zur Wehr setzen können. Dies alles sollte die Versorgung der Vaults verbessern sowie bei der Wiederbevölkerung des Ödlandes helfen. Die Vault wurde zum Zweck dieser Forschung mit mehreren großen Räumen ausgestattet, die als Botanische Gärten fungierten. Zudem hatte sie einen Zugang zu einer unterirdischen Höhle, die als Versuchslabor außerhalb der Vault genutzt wurde. Dies geht aus den Aufzeichnungen eines weiblichen Ghuls Namens Keely hervor. Sie ist Mitglied des AWI, der Sparte für Forschung und Entwicklung in der RNK (NCR). Keely untersuchte die Vault auf Befehl von Thomas Hildern, eines leitenden Wissenschaftlers des AWI und Keely`s Vorgesetztem. Den Aufzeichnungen ist zu entnehmen, dass die hier eingesetzten Wissenschaftler die vorgegebenen Ziele auch tatsächlich erreichten. Die gezüchteten Pflanzen erfüllten alle von den Forschern gewünschten Attribute. Allerdings entwickelte die Flora auch einen Abwehrmechanismus, den die Wissenschaftler so nicht geplant hatten. Die Pflanzen produzierten eine Sporenart, die für den menschlichen Organismus absolut tödlich war. Nachdem die Planzen die Sporen ausgestoßen hatten, wurden diese durch das Belüftungssystem der Vault verteilt und die gesamte Bevölkerung der Vault ausgelöscht. Die Leichen der so getöteten Wissenschaftlern wurden von den Flechten der Pflanzen überwachsen und so von ihnen assimiliert. Die Körper wurden ihrerseits zu Sporenträgern und dienten den Pflanzen fortan als Nahrung und zusätzlicher Verteidigungsmechanismus. Wen sich ein organisches Lebewesen der Pflanze und/oder den Sporenträgern näherte, attackierten die vorher scheinbar unsichtbar im Blätterwerk verborgenen Körper die betreffende Person. Zudem ist die Vault von Riesenschrecken überlaufen, wahrscheinlich eine Folge der Experimente im Bereich der Schädlingsbekämpfung. Flucht aus der Vault Während der Infektion mit dem Mutagen, um 2095 herum, verließ eine Gruppe der Vault 22 Bewohner die Vault. Sie machten sich auf den Weg ins Zion-Tal. Dort suchten sie nach einem Ort, sich niederzulassen. Viele von ihnen waren zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits schwer krank durch die Sporeninfektion, die schlussendlich alle Vault 22 Bewohner dahin raffte. Das zeigte sich, laut Randall Clarks Terminal Einträgen, an dem lauten Husten. Einige von ihnen mutierten zu den im Jahre 2281 immer noch vorhandenen Sporenträgern im Zion-Tal. Während ihres Aufenthalts wurden die Flüchtlinge zu Kannibalen und wurden von Randall Clark bekämpft. Nach 11 Monaten im Zion-Tal flohen die 34 Überlebenden unter ihrem Führer J. Hendricks, aus dem Tal. Im Februar 2096 verließen Sie Zion in Richtung südosten. Ihr weiterer Verbleib ist unbekannt. Eine einzige Vault 22 Bewohnerin, die in Zion verblieb, war Sylvie Clark. Sie war in einer der Fallen von Randall Clark geraten und wurde von ihm gerettet. Beide gingen anschließend eine dreijährige Beziehung ein, bevor sie an den Folgen von Komplikationen bei der Geburt ihres gemeinsamen Kindes verstarb. 'Liste der ursprünglichen Bewohner' Layout Der Zugang zur Vault ist ungewöhnlich. Er wird mit einem Schild "Welcome to Vault 22" beworben. Auf dieses Schild hat jemand mit als Graffiti "Stay out! The plants kill!" ("Bleib draußen!! Die Pflanzen töten!") geschrieben. Das Tor der Vault führt direkt in Freie, statt wie Üblich in einen Tunnel im Fels zu enden. Im Inneren der Vault befindet sich eine Tür, die zu einem Treppenhaus und dem Aufzug führt. Ab hier trifft man auf Sporenträger, Sporenpflanzen und Riesenschrecken. Die Vault ist in fünf Ebenen unterteilt. Über den zu reparierenden (Reparieren 50) Aufzug hat man Zugang in alle Ebenen. Auch über die Treppen kann man aller Bereiche erreichen. Erste Ebene - Eingangshalle Direkt links nach dem Eingang finden sich eine, als Bett nutzbare, Matratze, ein Seesack mit ein paar Vorräten und Keelys Terminal Einträgen 1 und 2. Nahe der Matratze, versteckt zwischen zwei Büchern findet sich das Magazin Informatik Intim. Zweite Ebene - Sauerstoffaufbereitung 220px|thumb|Sauerstoffaufbereitung Vom Eingang zu den Laboren rechts und weiter in den Raum direkt gegenüber durch die Halle finden sich Keelys Terminal Einträge 3, 4 und 5. Dritte Ebene - Nahrungsproduktion Vault 22 Food Distribution.jpg|Nahrungsverteilung FNV Vault 22 Experiment.png|Eine der Produktionskammern Die Schlüsselkarte um die Höhlen zu betreten befindet sich hier. Hinter einer durchschnittlich gesicherten Tür muss man eine eine Treppe runter nehmen. Im Aufseher-Büro kann man an einem Terminal ein Schloss entriegeln. Im ersten Raum auf der linken Seite auf einem Regal liegt die Schlüsselkarte. Sie öffnet nicht den Zugang auf Ebene drei, sondern dient als Zugang zu einem Terminal, der die Tür öffnet. Vom Aufzug aus den Flur runter und dann im ersten Raum rechts finden sich Keelys Terminal Einträge 6 und 7. Für die Quest Blute mich aus findet sich in der Höhle ein Riesenschrecken-Gelege. Vierte Ebene - Gemeinschaftsbereich 220px|thumb Vom Eingang aus, rechts über eine kleine Brücke und dann zurück in dem Billardzimmer finden sich Keelys Terminal Einträge 8 und 9. Mit der Schlüsselkarte kann man den Zugang zu den Tunnels zur Nahrungsproduktion entriegeln. Ein Flammenwerfer nebst Brennstoff findet sich gegenüber des Raums mit dem Terminal, der über Dr.Peters Wiederbelebung informiert. Fünfte Ebene - Schädlingsbekämpfung thumb|220px|Schädlingsbekämpfung, Höhlenbereich Diese Ebene wurde von Sporenträgern überrannt. Der Höhlenbereich beherbergt Riesenschrecken und Sporenpflanzen. Keely versteckt sich in einer Nische am äußersten Ende der Höhlen. Quests *Wo der weiße Flieder wieder blüht. *Im Dunkel der Geschichte: Die Stählerne Bruderschaft braucht eine Filterkartusche die man in den Vaults 3, 11 und 22 holen muss. *Blute mich aus *Alle Menschen werden Brüder *''Aus schlechtem Fleisch wird nie gute Suppe'' *''Suits You, Sarah'' Lohnende Beute thumb|220px|Sauerstoff Aufbereitung thumb|220px|Nahrungsproduktion thumb|220px|Gemeinschaftsbereich thumb|220px|Schädlingsbekämpfung *AER14-Prototyp (Laser Gewehr) - in der fünften Ebene / Schädlingsbekämpfung; Treppenhaustür zum Gemeinschaftsbereich, leicht gesichert. Das AER14 liegt auf dem Boden neben einem Skelett nebst einigen Energiezellen. *Geschichten eines Dörrfleischverkäufers aus Junktown - Fünfte Ebene / Schädlingsbekämpfung; Wenn man den Aufzug zur Schädlingsbekämpfung nimmt, links halten und die Treppe hoch in einen großen Raum mit einer Tür zur den Nahrungsproduktions-Höhlen. Links halten und das Buch liegt auf einem großen Tisch. * 6 HEPA-20-Filterkartuschen für die Quest Im Dunkel der Geschichte, in der blockierten Sektion der zweiten Ebene (Sauerstoff Aufbereitung), die nur durch die Höhlen erreichbar ist. In die Höhle kommt man durch die fünfte Ebene (Schädlingsbekämpfung) und die dritte Ebenen (Nahrungsproduktion). Der Terminal öffnet die Tür nur, wenn man den die Vault 22 Höhlen Schlüsselkarte bei sich hat. Diese Karte findet man im Gemeinschaftsbereich, in einem Schlafzimmer mit Kinderwagen auf einem Regal. Um die HEPA Kartuschen zu erreichen, in der dritten Ebene eine Metalltür zu den Höhlen öffnen, dann rechts halten Am Ende der Höhle ist eine Holztür (Sauerstoffaufbereitung). Die Filterkartuschen befinden sich in einem Spind in der oberen rechten Ecke des Raums. *Zutaten für Cpl. William Farber in Camp McCarran. Verlässt man den Aufzug in der dritten Ebene (Nahrungsproduktion), vorwärts durch die Vegetation, dann links einen Flur entlang und die Tür zur Linken nehmen. Durch den Raum mit Mais durch und Richtung Nordwest halten. Dann durch die Tür und einen Raum mit einem kleinen Büro am Ende. Dort befinden sich Sporenträger rund um den Schreibtisch. Die Zutaten befinden sich in der Ecke auf dem Schreibtisch. Unter Umständen werden sie von einem Sporenträger vom Tisch geworfen. Notizen *Die Vault-Tür trägt die Nummer 92. *Laut Keely infizieren sich Ghule nicht mit den Sporen. *Im Innern der Vault kann man den Klang eines Mobiltelefons hören, was ein Verweis auf den 2008 erschienen Film "The Ruins" ist, bei dem eine Gruppe von Studenten von Killer-Pflanzen angegriffen wird. *Vor der Vault sind oft einige Riesenschrecken anzutreffen. *Im Addon Honest Hearts kann ein ehemaliges Lager, von ins Zion-Tal geflohenen Bewohnern der Vault 22, gefunden werden. Vorkommen Die Vault 22 erscheint in Fallout: New Vegas und wird im Add-On Honest Hearts erwähnt. Hinter den Kulissen * Vault 22 wurde von Jesse Farrell entworfen. * Laut Joshua Sawyer in einem Interview mit PC Gamer, basiert die Vault 22 teilweise auf der Nursery, die in Van Buren hätte auftauchen sollen. Bugs * In the top floor of the Commons Area, one of the rooms has a booth seat placed close to a wall that is only visible from certain angles, if the player sits in this boot they will glitch into the wall and upon getting up will be stuck inside the wall. * The key card from quarters (needed to enter the cave) can, on rare occasions, never appear and cannot be found. * With the PS3 system update 3.60, the "trigger" event to download the data from the terminal on Level 5 doesn't happen, preventing continuation of the storyline. * Take caution if you are to take ED-E on to the fifth floor and trigger the flames. Make sure ED-E is in a room where it is protected from the flames as it can be "killed" even if you are not in Hardcore mode and never register as being dead (in fact you will still see a marker indicating that he is at Vault 22) thus robbing you of having a second follower for the rest of the game. If you don't want to have to worry about this, just have him wait at the entrance or at your Lucky 38 suite. * When inside the Vault, the door has another texture problem. You can still see the 92 but it also shows a 101 and an overwrite sign from the doors (you need to use the console to see this). * Many times while in Vault 22 your companions will sense enemies nearby, when in fact they are on another level of the Vault. This makes them run off to the corners of rooms, stairwells, etc. in search of their foe(s). * If entering the Vault for the HEPA 20 cartridge filters and obtaining them after first talking to Keely in the cave she may not appear in her lab and the door to exit the Vault will need her key to unlock it. Exiting the game and restarting from that point seems to fix this problem, however if the problem still persists she may be found stuck in a wall in Oxygen Recycling (identified by a non-hostile line on your radar). Use explosives on the wall where she is trapped; if she is damaged she will turn hostile and spawn again in the corridor. If you want to pursue the quest as usual, go to a different floor and wait an hour. When you return to Oxygen Recycling she will be found non-hostile in her correct place so the quest can be finished. To avoid this bug entirely, get the cartridges before you speak to her for the first time. * Sometimes, the giant mantises outside the Vault do not spawn. They are likely to spawn when you exit, though, so be prepared for five or so mantises on top of you if this happens. * Leaving companions outside of Vault 22 and then entering the Vault will cause a glitch where your companions disappear. They are noted on your world map as being at Vault 22, but they are not there. * If you complete the Quest There Stands the Grass before unlocking the door that leads to where Keely is and then rescue her, she will still attempt to have you do her portion of the quest which includes her locking the front door. Since you've already dealt with the data, you cannot do anything else for her after activating the gas on the 5th floor and remain locked in. (To get the code to unlock the doors, either pickpocket, or kill Keely after being asked to activate the gas. Once you have the password, use the terminal in the same room Keely is in to unlock doors.) Should you return to Williams, and did not kill Keely to get the password, she'll pay you, and you will also gain XP for saving Keely as well. * ED-E erscheint beim Spieler, wenn er den Aufzug zur Ebene 5 nimmt, auch wenn er angewiesen wurde, woanders zu warten. * Sucht man nach dem AER14 Lasergewehr und hat einen Begleiter dabei, kann es sein, dass dieser das Gewehr aufnimmt und in sein Inventar packt. * Hat man ED-E als Begleiter und versucht den kaputten Aufzug zu reparieren, friert das Spiel ein. Zusätzlich ist der letzte Auto-Save danach unbrauchbar. Es bleibt nur, die Konsole durchzustarten und einen älteren Save zu laden. Galerie Vault 22 Atrium.jpeg|Atrium Vault_22_bedroom.jpeg|Vault 22 Schlafzimmer Vault 22 exterior.jpg|Vault 22 Außen Vault 22 interior.png|Vault 22 Innen AER14 Prototype.jpg|AER14-Prototyp The plants kill.jpg|The Vault 22 Warnschild Vault_22_Door_detail.jpeg|Die Nummer 92 an dem Tor zur Vault Vault 22 outside.jpg|Außenseite der Vault 22 Vault 22 Overseer's Office.png|Vault 22 Aufseherbüro Vault 22 Entrance.png|Vault 22 Eingang es:Refugio 22 fr:Abri 22 it:Vault 22 pl:Krypta 22 pt:Vault 22 ru:Убежище 22 uk:Сховище 22 zh:22號避難所 Kategorie:Vault 22